Other side of the Veil
by Takk-ansi
Summary: Everyone took it hard when Sirius left them, but we should take a moment to realize how much happier he'd be.


Sirius Black opened his eyes, surprised to see the room that he did, the room that had meant the most to him in all his life. Four four-poster beds, scarlet hangings askew, four trunks open and clothes scattered around the floor. Sirius smiled as he walked around it, lost in memories.

"Here a little sooner then I'd hoped." A voice from nowhere, but everywhere at once. Sirius spun, confused. Why did he know that voice, why was it so familiar?

"But I can't say I'm not glad to see you, Padfoot."

His eyes stopped, staring in awe and shock. "Prongs?" his voice choked, "But I… the Ministry! Harry!" his memory jarred.

James held up a hand, a soft smile on his face. "It's all over my friend, we won. The wizarding world knows Voldemorts returned."

Sirius beamed, "Well alright! Let's go… but," he looked confused again and gestured to the room, "What am I doing here? And… what are _you_ doing here?" realization was dawning on him.

"Padfoot this is your place, I can't see it. Mine was Godric's Hollow."

Sirius swallowed hard.

"It's… it's our dormitory. The way we used to leave it in the mornings. So…" He turned to James, "I'm dead then? Killed by that blasted cousin of mine. Oh I bet she's happy…"

James nodded, smile still in place.

"It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would… dying." He added at James' expression.

"No, it doesn't does it? Almost like falling asleep…" he sighed. "Padfoot… you've got a choice to make."

Sirius turned to full attention.

"You're not quite dead yet mate. You remember where the two doors in here lead?"

"Of course I do. That ones to the bathroom and that ones to the stairs."

"Quite right."

"So I have to pick a door?" Sirius frowned.

"You have to choose. To stay behind," his hand waved over towards the bathroom door, "or continue on." This door he opened. But the landing was gone and the stairs didn't lead down into the common room like he remembered they did. Instead, they only went up. James winked and disappeared, his voice echoing around once more. "I can't help with your decision, mate. Take care with your choice."

But Sirius already knew his choice. James was up those stairs. The next great adventure, the two of them together again at last. His foot froze on the step, he glanced up them before hesitantly returning to the dorm. He picked up things and ran his hands over the childhood he had never really grown out of. But his thoughts turned to two others whom he loved.

The mirror shimmered on the wall and he went to it. A horrible noise reached his ears, the cry of a wounded animal but the cry had come from a person. The mirror rippled and showed a clear picture. Remus Lupin, his fists against the wall of Sirius's old bedroom, wept. A horrible heart wrenching despairing noise poured from his mouth as his eyes, streaming tears, stared at a picture Sirius had long ago stuck to his wall. The four of them. Happy. How long ago had that been?

Remus moaned Sirius' named as if saying it enough would make everything alright. His chest ached as if it had been spilt open, he gripped the mirror on both sides and rested his head on the image it showed.

"Moony. Moony I'll always be with you, I'm so sorry. I was so stupid. Please forgive me."

Remus' choked sobs faltered and he looked to the photo in an odd disbelief before turning about the room. Stopping in the middle he closed his eyes. "Sirius?"

"Yeah, I know you can feel this in your heart. I love you. James loves you. And we'll be here waiting for you when your time comes. Make it last, you're not alone."

Remus sunk down onto the bed his head falling into his hands, "Its just… so hard. To lose you and then get you back, only to lose you again."

"Everything will be fine in the end. We miss you so much."

"I miss you so much." Remus breathed before the mirror changed. Harry sat beneath the beech tree by the lake, tears coursing down his cheeks as well.

"I'm always with you Harry… Be strong. Stay Safe. I know you'll come through it."

Harry inhaled deeply and looked to the sky, "Sirius…"

He let go of the mirror, drying his eyes on the closest bed hanging. He was ready. With a glance at the door that would keep him on earth forever, he turned his back and drank in for the final time the marauders dormitory then he threw the open door wider and bounded up the stairs towards James. As he stepped up the final stairs and over the threshold his eyes widened in shock. The scene before him made his breath catch.

"Nice to see you again, Sirius." Lily smiled.

"Well Pads, I'd say we've got a while before Moony's to join us. What do you say we use the time he's not scolding us, wisely?"

Sirius was still staring around him, his mouth hanging open in awe. When he finally closed it he looked form the smiling Lily to the cocky grin he had so missed on James and then to himself, much younger than he had looked in years. "We're young again! I'll certainly take that offer." He agreed, grinning wickedly. "Can we go round Marlene McKinnon's? I still owe her a snog."

Lily scoffed, "Sirius, always a dog."

Their laughter echoed down the dormitory steps, gently easing the pain of Remus and Harry if only for a moment. And then the door clicked shut and it faded away, ending a story, beginning a new one. And life went on.


End file.
